1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of a zeolite membrane possessing a highly selective separating function and a porous body having a zeolite membrane formed by the method of production.
Zeolite is a material with pores whose diameters can be controlled to a high degree and is capable of selecting molecular shapes based on the pore diameters. When it can be manufactured into a defect-free membrane, the manufacture has a very high significance because the inorganic membrane consequently obtained abounds in heat resistance and chemical durability.
2. Prior Art Statement
Heretofore, zeolite membranes have been formed by the method of forming a thin detached layer of zeolite membrane on a supporting porous membrane. This method, however, is incapable of either forming a defect-free zeolite membrane or producing a membrane possessing a highly functional separating quality on account of the persistence of defects due to the presence of crystal grain boundaries in zeolite.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a method for forming a zeolite membrane possessing a highly selective separating function in a defect-state.